Crash
by Kitten 724Moti
Summary: When a severe accident reveals secrets, will friendship, or even love prevail? Warning: Dark themes (Attempted Suicide/Self Harm)
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to warn you right now that this is a sad chapter, and it has dark themes (Attempted Suicide). Through out this story there will be self harm references and if that upsets you please, don't read this. I don't plan on this being a constantly depressing story, but I also don't want anyone to feel offended or hurt by the self harm instances in this story. If you are okay with reading about self harm though, then I happily welcome you to read_ Crash_.**

_Please… You can't do this… _

He ignored everyone as he walked down the hallway. Once again glad for his dark sunglasses. No one seemed to take notice of him anyways, but the glasses and long sleeved shirt definitely helped to keep him covered up. His emotions, and the proof of them, were well hidden.

_How could you believe that? You know you could never hide them from me._

He quietly slipped through the door of the high school, nodding to the security guard. She smiled and beckoned him over to her, but he continued walking quickly to his car. He climbed into the driver's seat taking a deep breath. Thankfully with how often he was escorted to counseling, the security guards came to like him.

_You won't leave me will you? You can't leave… Please…_

He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot and then headed out of the parking lot and away from his own little prison. He couldn't count the number of times he told his counselor about how the brick walled government institution really wasn't that different from an actual prison. He found his way out of the city and onto his favorite road. It was long, almost never used, and the only noise you could hear with the windows down was the wind and the forest life. He drove straight down the path gaining speed as he went.

_That really is your favorite place, huh? That old unused road? How are you ever going to go back there after this?_

He saw the curve growing closer and closer as his speed ticked upwards faster and faster. For a split second he rethought what he was doing and hit the brakes, but it was too late. The car was going too fast and he didn't have enough time to stop or turn. The car flew over the edge and downwards. It plummeted down the small cliff and tumbled over and over. He passed out before the rolling car could stop.

_Dave… I know you can hear me. They keep saying you can't, but I know you can. Don't leave…_

He fought to open his eyes as he came back into consciousness. As his eyes fluttered open he looked around the room. Everything was white. The ceiling, the walls, the empty chair he could just barely see. He tried moving his head to see the rest of his surroundings, but almost screamed when the pain from the movement hit him. He sat still for a moment, dazed, before taking stock of his physical condition. He could still feel the pain that rippled through his neck down to his shoulder. He vaguely felt a pounding in his head and his nose was padded with something. He also felt a weight on one of his legs. He groaned wanting to move, but knowing it would only cause more pain. In an instant he heard the screech of a chair. Only when the hand stop holding his did he realize it was even there.

"Nurse! Nurse! He's awake, I told you he would wake up! I told you!" He heard a voice shout out the door. The warm hand which had been holding his quickly came back.

"Dave, Dave, Dave, Oh God Dave." He said. When his face finally came into view Dave almost smiled through the pain. _John. John. John. _He thought happily. His friend John was there. His best friend and only friend was right by his side.

He almost cried out when John was torn away from him as a host of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. They poked and prodded him and tried to get him answering questions. As the pain increased from the examination of his injuries, everything faded back to black, the last thing he heard before complete silence was John's voice saying his name again,

_Dave._

* * *

He opened his eyes once again, squinting in pain as the whiteness once again flooded his vision. The first two things he thought were, _Ow, _and, _Where is John?_ Before the second thought could even fully form he saw that familiar face come into his line of sight. Those blue eyes, and that shaggy brown hair made the pain fade a bit, and this time he could force a smile.

He wanted to say John's name, but try as he might, the pain was gripping him too tightly.

"Dave, squeeze my hand if you need more pain medication, okay? Can you do that?"

Feeling John's hand on his Dave squeezed as hard as he could. He could see the blackness coming to the edge of his vision and he was terrified of blacking out again. After a few moments though, a doctor came in and messed with a needle in Dave's arm. Soon after, the pain faded enough to fight away the blackness.

"Mr. Strider. Are you here with us for a while this time? If you need your rest, we can leave." The doctor said rising to look at Dave. Dave attempted to nod, flinching at the shot of pain he felt.

"Squeeze once for no, twice for yes, okay Dave?" John said by his side, once again holding Dave's hand. Dave squeezed twice, and then forced a smile. John smiled back, tears shining in his eyes.

"Alright Mr. Strider. You were in a very serious accident. There is evidence that supports that you yourself caused this accident, so once your physical wounds have healed we will bring in the hospitals psychiatrist. You are very lucky. The car was horribly damaged, and when you were first pulled from the wreckage we thought you were dead. Surprisingly enough you were still alive, but barely. You have severe whiplash, combined with a broken collarbone. That's why your neck hurts so badly. You also have a broken nose, and your right leg is fractured in three places. The worst injury though, is your head. You suffered a severe concussion and we thought there was also major brain damage. You were in a coma for a week, but this young man sat with you every day talking to you. I, as well as the other hospital staff, thought it was foolish, but it appears that it caused you to pull out of the coma. You are one lucky man Mr. Strider. And your friend here cares very much about you. Now, I'm going to give you a sedative that should help you sleep and should ease the pain. Is that alright?"

Dave squeezed John's hand twice.

As the sedative worked its way through his body Dave fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**And this is a thing again... Good luck with the feels. Let me know what you think!**

Dave woke up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around for John. As always, he was right by his side.

"Are you excited Dave?" John said smiling.

"Definitely don't want anymore gross Hospital food!" Dave said trying to play down his excitement. He really was happy though. After almost a month in the hospital he was excited to get home, even with the bulky cast on his leg and the sling on his arm to help his collar bone heal.

"I got most of the things from your house for you, but do you want me to take you by there one last time to make sure I got it all?" John asked almost more excited than Dave.

Dave nodded, but couldn't hide the slight wince at the mention of his old home. He thought about his older brother, and the cause of his accident.

"I'm sorry." John said, "I know your brother was a cause of all this…"

"It's fine, John. Save the serious talk for the therapist they're forcing me to go to." Dave said attempting a joking tone.

John shook his head a little, but then faked a smile. "Let's get you ready to go!" He helped Dave change his shirt and hobble into the bathroom before leaving him to do his business.

While Dave worked on getting ready, John packed up the items left in the hospital room. He listened to all the requirements the doctor had, pain medicines for his broken bones, a referral for a neurologist, physical therapy once the bones healed, and a therapist Dave had to see twice a week. John's Dad helped with the paperwork and then went out to the car to wait for the boys.

"_I guess I kind of see why they are making me move." _Dave thought as he stared out the car window on the way back. "_Of course they wouldn't leave me alone after what I tried, and that house is a big reason why."_

Dave tried his best to not think about it anymore and instead, focused on the house that the car was pulling up to. It was a nice two story house, with a simple design. He smiled a little at the generosity of John's dad for allowing him to live with them.

"Why don't I lead you to your room while Dad takes care of your stuff?" John said, helping Dave out of the car.

"Thanks John." Dave said smiling at his best friend.

The two boys headed into the house and John showed Dave that the house had been rearranged just for him. The two boys' rooms were right next to each other. There was a bathroom to the side and the kitchen wasn't very far either. The room Dave was in was plain beige with red carpeting. There was a small bed in the corner of the room with red blankets and white pillows, and there was even a small white dresser in the room already. It wasn't too large or too small, and either way Dave appreciated the new living space.

"Sorry about the walls… I didn't know what color to paint them since the carpet is already red." John said nervously, looking to Dave for approval.

"It's great John." Dave said, slinging his good arm around John's shoulder and genuinely smiling.

"I'm so glad you like it! Here, I'll set your bags here and let you organize yourself. In about a half hour my Dad said we have to leave for your therapy session." John said setting the bags down and giving Dave a little wave before shutting the door.

Dave sat down on the bed with a heavy plop. He was finally in a home with other people again after two years of being alone. Dave had been monitored twenty four seven when he had been in the hospital, and now he was finally alone. To be perfectly honest with himself, Dave just wanted to cry.

He forced himself to sit up though, and began unpacking, organizing his clothes in the dresser, and his random stuff around the room. Within the half hour he had been given the room was fairly organized and his bags were both empty.

"Dave! Time to go!" John said bursting into his room.

"Just give me a minute." Dave said rearranging the pictures he had rested on his dresser, his hand resting on an image of his brother, before turning around, "Alright, let's go."

"Your room looks nice Dave, better than mine at least!" John said as he helped Dave out of the house and into the car.

"Thanks John, maybe I can help you organize yours." Dave laughed.

"That would be a great idea." John's dad mumbled from the driver's seat.

John got in on his side of the car and smiled at his best friend. Dave had pulled out some head phones and seemed lost in a world of music and thought.

As they drove to the office where Dave would be having weekly therapy sessions John thought on the events of the past month or so.

John vividly remembered the call he got when Dave's accident had occurred. Seeing as Dave went to a different school, their friendship was mostly online, with occasional meetups, but John was Dave's closest friend. After his brother left Dave, John's father became the contact for anything regarding him, even though he wasn't technically Dave's legal guardian.

John had just sat down to do his homework when his dad ran into the room.

"We have to go Dave was in an accident." He explained.

In a flash John was ready to go and in the car. Even though they didn't see each other very often, Dave was John's best friend. John knew about his brother's suicide, his struggles with school, his parent's death when he was just a baby. John looked up to Dave due to his perseverance. Through everything he went through he stayed the cool kid. The one who was unshaken and above everyone else's remarks. The accident changed John's perspective though. The cool kid he knew, really wasn't Dave.

When they got to the hospital all John could think to do was to call out to Dave, to work and get his friend back. It didn't matter if the cool kid facade was a lie, it just mattered that Dave lived.

The joy John felt when Dave woke up was unbelievable. It was like John himself had risen from the brink of death. Seeing Dave as he was, barely alive, it made John feel something new. Being with Dave while he was in the hospital only strengthened these strange feelings.

"John?" Dave called waving his hand in front of John's face.

"Huh?" John asked, coming back to the present.

"We're here. Time to go see the cuckoo therapist." Dave said.

"Oh! Well let's go meet her!" John said enthusiastically.


End file.
